


Action and Reaction

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-05
Updated: 2007-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsuka's a little older now, but he's not sure if he's any wiser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action and Reaction

Ritsuka used to make Soubi leave. After a spell battle, no matter how difficult it was, no matter how long past his curfew, he wouldn't let Soubi stay. There was only one bed, and Ritsuka refused to let him sleep on the floor, so he'd order Soubi to go home once they were patched up and safe.

When Ritsuka was lucky, his mother never noticed his absence. When he wasn't lucky, he hoped Soubi wouldn't show up after school.

Over the years, however, he'd started to let Soubi stay later and later, until it was simply too late; they were both too tired to move their abused muscles, and it didn't feel quite so strange to let Soubi climb under the covers and curl around his back.

Besides, it made Soubi happy.

So this wasn't the first time Ritsuka had woken to find one of Soubi's arms flung heavily over his waist, and Soubi's head nestled on top of his own. Nor was it the first time he'd felt the hardness of Soubi's groin pressing against his backside. Not the first time by a long shot.

There was a time not too long ago when this sort of situation would have had Ritsuka scrambling out of bed as soon as he was awake enough to realize what was happening. _"I'm sorry, Ritsuka,"_ Soubi would always say with a smile that was anything but sorry.

But lately...

It was still the middle of the night. A new moon night, and except for a few streetlights, it was pitch black outside. He had no idea why he'd woken up, but Ritsuka had no desire to get out of bed. Besides, he was seventeen now, and Soubi's warm body felt so good against his own.

It couldn't hurt, could it? Just for curiosity's sake?

Ritsuka pushed back gently and slowly against Soubi's erection. No reaction. Which pissed Ritsuka off just a bit. Soubi's been doing and saying perverted things to him for years, and when Ritsuka finally does something perverted to _him_ , he doesn't even flinch?

He pushed back again, this time a little harder and a little longer.

"Hnnnnnn..." Soubi groaned quietly. His deep voice was also a little rough in sleep, and it rumbled throughout Ritsuka's body, sending pleasurable shivers up and down his spine, making his ears twitch. _That_ was the sort of response he'd wanted. Ritsuka smiled, pleased that such a simple movement could draw a sound like that out of Soubi; pleased that he'd made it happen.

Soubi was quiet again, and as the rumbling sensation receded, Ritsuka became aware of other sensations he hadn't noticed taking over his body. Without thought, he was still rubbing against Soubi, and rubbing quite energetically, creating a straight shot of arousal from back to front – Ritsuka's own erection was pressing insistently against his pajama pants. His breathing was fast and loud, his heart was racing, and he wasn't sure whether it was due more to arousal or fear. Whatever it was, the combination of all these sensations pulled a high-pitched moan out of his throat.

 _Whoa! I didn't mean-_

But it was too late. Soubi groaned again and gave a forward thrust of his own. Ritsuka froze, terrified he'd woken him up.

Seconds felt like minutes (like hours) as Ritsuka struggled to control his breathing and his heart beat. _Don't wake up, don't wake up..._ his inner mantra pleaded. Finally, convinced Soubi had reacted only in his sleep, Ritsuka relaxed.

Well, most of him did.

He was still hard, the panicked adrenaline rush obviously having made matters worse, and now he was so hard he ached. Plus he was still pressed up against Soubi's erection and... Well, fuck.

This was Soubi tucked up against him. Soubi, whom Ritsuka trusted more than anyone. He didn't even mind so much when Soubi told him he loved him because Ritsuka could actually hear the truth in those words now, and he _liked_ it. Ritsuka liked Soubi. Maybe even...

Not sure he was doing it right, but afraid of thinking too much about it lest he lose his nerve, Ritsuka pushed back and rubbed against Soubi firmly. Slowly, but continuously, he kept at it, allowing himself to feel his own arousal, to let it grow stronger. He let himself enjoy Soubi's body; Soubi's arm over his waist, his breath lifting strands of his hair and tickling his scalp, their feet tangled up together.

Ritsuka wished he was in a position to touch himself, but it would be awkward. Besides, Soubi was still asleep, and just how far did Ritsuka want to take this anyway? He could feel his face start blushing in shame. Molesting Soubi this way just wasn't _like_ him; he should stop, he should–

A hand cupped his erection lightly, followed by a questioning, "Ritsuka?" and Ritsuka lost it. There was no other way to put it, he simply lost it, grabbed Soubi's hand and pushed it firmly against his erection.

"Please. Soubi, please."

Soubi extricated his hand from under Ritsuka's long enough to maneuver it into his pajama pants, and Ritsuka whined. Soubi had also taken one of his satiny ears in his mouth, licking and sucking on it gently, and Ritsuka honestly couldn't say which act truly sent him over the edge, but it happened embarrassingly fast. Pretty much immediately, as in Soubi had barely managed an up and down stroke. His only consolation was that sometime during all of this (the exact order of events was already hazy in Ritsuka's mind) Soubi had begun returning his thrusts in earnest, and as Ritsuka was coming down from his orgasm, he felt Soubi stop and shudder against him, having found his own release.

Okay, maybe consolation was the entirely wrong word, because embarrassed as he was, Ritsuka didn't feel he'd been shorted a damn thing. He only hoped that Soubi...

"Ritsuka, are you all right?"

"I... I think so."

"I didn't hurt you, did I? I didn't misread–"

"Stupid, asking such things. Who started it anyway?"

Ritsuka could feel Soubi's laughter as well as hear it, and his spent penis twitched in response, which couldn't possibly be normal. But what was normal, he wondered, and found himself laughing as well.

"So, we'll get to do this again?" Soubi was _teasing_ him now, and Ritsuka rolled onto his stomach and hid his head under his arms, because _of course_ they were going to do this again – he'd last longer next time, dear _God_ , let him last longer! – and he really couldn't think of anything more embarrassing than admitting that to _Soubi_.

"Ritsuka." Soubi's voice was gentle and soothing, though still tinged with humor. He stroked Ritsuka's tail from top to bottom, and wrapped the end around the palm of his hand, caressing it with his thumb.

"I _knooow_. You love me," Ritsuka said into the pillow, not to be cruel but as an acknowledgment – an _acceptance_ – but then he felt Soubi's hand still. He turned and looked at Soubi's face. It was too dark to see any expression, but he could _feel_ the uncertainty rolling off him.

"Stupid," Ritsuka said affectionately. He scooted in close, placing a kiss against Soubi's breastbone, and he mouthed the words he wasn't quite ready to say. When Soubi relaxed against him, pulling Ritsuka up so he could properly kiss his mouth and open his lips with a coaxing tongue, Ritsuka knew Soubi had heard.

  
 **END**


End file.
